gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame it on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of season 2. Source. It will air Febuary 22, 2010. Source Plot Short Synopsis: Principal Figgins teaches the student body about the danger of underage drinking, and the glee club is personally touched by the message. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste indulge in a little fun of their own. source The episode is being directed by Eric Stoltz. This is not the Karofsky themed episode. Max Adler has confirmed the Karofsky episode to be either episodes 15 or 16. Source Iqbal confirmed that this episode will have alot of Figgins Source. Iqbal (Figgins) tweeted that he filmed a scene with Sue, Emma and Will. Source which also confirms that filming for this episode has begun. The entire Glee club is called to the principals office Source. Iqbal confirmed on twitter that he filmed a scene with Dianna and Cory (Quinn and Finn). Source Sue, Emma and Will have a scene in the Cafeteria. It’s Alcohol awareness week Source, New Directions attends a party that involves underage drinking and they all get drunk. Rachel throws the party that gets the Glee Club drunk. Source Source After the above scene, New Directions performs Tik Tok infront of the school, still hungover from the party. Brittany is the main singer in the song. Some of them even throw up. Source The Warblers do not get drunk although they are present in the episode. Source Brittany is supposed to be drunk and gets sicker as the song goes on, at the end she throws up on Rachel, then Rachel throws up on her. Source 1 Source 2, Santana runs off the stage, they all throw up. Source 1 Source 2, HeMo fans: Brittany is singing Tik Tok, it’s her song. She also has some awesome dancing in really short shorts and does the splits at one point. Source 1 Source 2, Throw up scenes haven’t been filmed yet, they just shot the song a few times and went through the motions. Source 1 Source 2 Figgins throws up on Sue. Source All the kids throw up at the end. Source Lauren will sing her first solo but stage fright will sink in. She remembers something Puck told her and imagines New Directions stripped down to their unmentionables. Source Through the process of elimination it must this episode. Part of this is also continuity from Special Education. Naya confirmed that Santana's unmentionables are red and lacy. Source Laurens first solo is I Know What Boys Like. Source Puck and Lauren have apparently made a sex tape. Source 1 Source 2 A big scene involving a country song will take place in a cowboy bar. It will involve extras in cowboy costumes. Source. Part of the episode will be filmed at 'CC'. Source CC is thought to mean 'Cowboy Country'. In the above scene the boys were in Tan shirts, cowboy hats and boots. Dianna, Ashley and Naya were also seen. Lea wasn't on set but everyones trailer was present. Source Heather, Jenna, Naya in shorts. Rest of girls in jeans. Outfits are bizarre (person’s opinion). Combat boots/cowboy boots (red/lea black/dianna). Source 1 Source 2. Taylor Swift tweeted about the cowboy bar scene, so the song may be one of hers. Source The scene will not involve Kristin Chenoweth like rumours say, she is currently in Detroit. Source The title, along with the Warblers being in the episode was confirmed by the FOX filming calendar. Source The calender confirms the title through the filming location '430 Madeline Dr.' being the address of the Dalton Academy set. This can be seen from the Special Education Filming Schedule and the Current Filming Schedule. People walking through the Glee set heard songs by 'Fog Hat', which might be from this episode. Source Lea (Rachel) said she filmed a scene that was very fun but she can't reveal what it is. &view=findpost&p=1102831 Source Jenna (Tina) was on set with the 'glee girls' filming a scene. Source Rachel and Finn will get together by the end of the season. Could be in this episode. Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via twitter. Source Music *'Honky Tonk Women' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by Beiste and Will. Source *[[I Know What Boys Like|'I Know What Boys Like']] by The Waitresses. Sung by Lauren. Source 1Source 2 (Song Title) *'TBA' by Taylor Swift. Sung by TBA. *'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. Source Source2 Images tumblr_lflegcwtUq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflemisnvM1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflncase1m1qc887qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfyw6sQFAq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Blaine Anderson Category:Will Schuester Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mike Chang Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Chris Colfer Category:Darren Criss Category:Matthew Morrison Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Jane Lynch Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Dianna Agron Category:Naya Rivera Category:Heather Morris Category:Kevin McHale Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Cory Monteith Category:Mark Salling Category:Lea Michele Category:Amber Riley Category:Ashley Fink Category:Jayma Mays Category:Songs sung by Lauren Zises Category:Taylor Swift Blame it on the Alcohol Category:Season Two Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Category:Glee Episodes Category:The Rolling Stones Category:Tik Tok Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:I Know What Boys Like Category:Songs sung by Lauren Category:Beiste and Will